Finally
by TemariIsTheShit
Summary: A year has gone since she last saw Shikamaru, but Temari still thinks about him. ShikaTema, ShikamaruxTemari


A year had past since she last saw him.

She wrote his name in the sand, only to immediately erase it again.

How could she still be thinking about him?!

He didn't even like her for all she knew, and she was a capable woman! What was wrong

with her?

She had never been this into a guy before, why now?

But than again..

He did have the most amazing eyes, and a great body..

And he was really kind and always stood up for his beliefs. And for her too-

Well, he used to.

Now she hadn't seen him in a year and it would probably go on that way. She sighed and picked up her fan. She knew these thoughts all too well.

She went practicing.

After the practice Temari went for a bath. As she was sitting in the hot spring her thoughts began to wander back to Shikamaru.

When her heart didn't start racing from the mere thought of him, she though she was finally over him, and she was happy.

Then suddenly she remembered once when they were alone. He had looked at her and she could have sworn there were vibes between them..

Temari frowned from the emotions coming over her with the memory. She sank down under water.

This had to stop, she thought. She got up from the spring. She studied her reflection in the dressing room mirror.

Her body was nice. She was kind of cute when she smiled. No reason she shouldn't be popular among the guys.

Temari decided to make an effort to look extra nice at tonight's banquette. The leaders of the five great villages were invited as well as some of the young people that had in some way signified themselves as good shinobis.

Temari had been on these things before. It was a grown up thing, boring, but a party was always a party and she had a chance to dress nice.

In her room Temari began the transformation. She didn't usually care about her appearance, but she was both creative and stubborn.

When Temari came down just in time for the banquette to begin she felt all looks on her.

She was wearing a long red dress without straps that showed off her great figure and she had her hair in an elegant hairdo instead of the usual four pony tails. She had put on some lipstick too that she had gotten at a visit in some city long ago.

She was really beautiful.

But Temari wasn't happy. In fact, she nearly ran away from the crowded hall.

She had spotted someone in the crowd that chilled her to the bone. She couldn't look at him.

She greeted all the guests as she was trying not to shake from his presence.

Every time she saw Shikamaru's pony tale at the corner of her eye she turned around. What could she say to him?

At the tables Temari ended up far away from Shikamaru. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even dare to look at him.

As soon as she could, Temari got out of the hall and into the yard. She had to get her thoughts together.

As she was standing at one of the balconies looking out over the dessert lit by stars, she knew she would regret it forever if she didn't confront him. She also knew she would never get up the nerve to do so.

She heard someone coming out on the balcony and turned around. There he was, looking hotter than ever in a black smoking. Temari's body got a chock, but she didn't show it.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi" she replied. What was he doing here?

"I just.." he trembled. "It's good to see you again" he said. Her heart jumped, and her mind was blocked.

"Yeah" she murmured.

An awkward silence laid between them. A million thoughts ran through her head. How could he be here? In what way could he have distinguished himself? He was always so careless and lazy..

"So why are you here anyways, you lazy crybaby?" she said, trying to tease him like she used to do.

He twitched when he heard her change in attitude, but looking up at her smiling he smiled to.

"Oh, I can be pretty good when I want to.." he said and looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What did you do?" she asked, confused.

"I trained pretty hard since you left. I even developed a new jutsu.."

"But.. Why..?" She asked. He gave her a lingering look that seemed to wonder how she could be so stupid.

"I mean, you've always been so lazy and never wanted to work and you…"

She broke off when she saw Shikamaru's look.

"Why are you so troublesome woman? I did it to be with you"

These few words made Temari deeply happy.

Shikamaru was close now. She wrapped her arms around his body and he kissed her softly.

"I love you Shikamaru" Temari said looking at him with eyes so honest they made him choke.

"I love you too Temari. I always have"

They kissed again, passionate this time, and there was a feeling in the air saying they were meant for each other.


End file.
